Let's Try This Again
by Brackenfrond
Summary: Lizzie did not plan on spending her summer stuck in the shoes of one Miss Clary Fray. But, it seems as though that's the way the world works, so she's going to make the most of it. Starting by clearing up the mess the character made. Oh, and she also doesn't like blondie - but we don't talk about that. Jace/OC


Lizzie was normal as anyone could get.

She procrastinated, she only read the books that were currently very popular, liked mainstream music, didn't wear designer clothes and wasn't overly keen on sports.

Like normal people around her age, she spent her sixteenth birthday at a club, a very popular one according to people at her school. Normally, Lizzie didn't do anything vaguely social, but that was because she, unlike normal people, preferred to remain in her room, either online or asleep, depending on the time.

So, yeah, clubs were a new experience.

She was dancing with some cute, nerdy boy when she noticed that something was up.

Lizzie wasn't a fan of Cassandra Clare's books, truth be told. The plotline was really predictable, some of the characters were awful and she could link characters in that book to one in other books and, really, she preferred the classics. Like Lord of the Rings.

So when Lizzie spotted the guy with the knife, and realised he looked suspiciously like how she pictured Jace Wayland from the books, well, her life was becoming fucked up really, wasn't it?

"Lizzie?" The guy spoke up and, ok, she hadn't given him her name so how did he know it. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." And she really wasn't, but she went with it. "Just tired…" She paused for a moment and tested her theory, because there was nothing to lose, really. "I'm just gonna rest for a bit, Simon - don't wait up." The guy didn't comment, just nodded and Lizzie weaved through the crowd, trying not to hyperventilate.

Ok, this was from a book. A freaking book. This was bad. Really, really bad. And, if she had to guess, she was in the shoes of Clary Fray.

Her least favourite character ever.

Well, fuck.

"Ok, Lizzie." She murmured to herself. "Just calm down - what did Clary do next?"

She figured that she may as well follow what Clary had done, despite her immense hatred of the character, and who knows? Maybe this was all some bizarre dream that she needed to wake up from.

She'd followed them into the storage room, Lizzie remembered vaguely. A pretty stupid idea, if she said so herself. But, then again, much of what Clary had done was really stupid.

Lizzie walked casually over to the room, looked around and entered in a very layabout manner. It was really no surprise that everyone turned to look at her when she entered.

There was blondie, Jace Wayland, who was holding a blade which looked as though it was made of glowing crystal - a seraph blade, she remembered vaguely.

Then there were the Lightwood siblings, two of the most awesome characters in the book series. Isabelle with her long white dress and red pendant, as beautiful as she imagined. Alec was giving her a dark look, which was to be expected - he was mostly antisocial at the beginning, and Lizzie aimed to correct that as soon as possible.

Finally, the demon, who had no name. Lizzie was going to refer to him as 'Bob', because she could.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realise there was a foursome going on." She commented and she swore Alec's lips twitched minutely. "I'll just go."

"You can see us." Jace commented. Lizzie rolled her eyes.

"Duh - I mean, why shouldn't I?" She commented, smoothing out her dress idly. "You are right there, and I'm not blind. That would be majorly inconvenient - why would a blind person go to a club? Wouldn't they just get trampled on?" Isabelle snorted and Lizzie counted that as a victory. Go her.

"How can a Mundie see us?" Alec asked, voice suspicious and Lizzie guessed that it would take more than wit and humour to win him over - but challenges were fun.

"Dunno." Jace commented, shrugging. "You should leave, if you know what's good for you."

"Thanks for the warning. I really don't want to see you in your birthday suit." Jace looked rather taken aback by that and Lizzie's eyes darted to the blade. She feigned shock. "Oh, a knife! Are you going to kill him? That's really rude, you know."

"Rude?"

"Yeah. You can't just go around killing people. It's illegal, you know. Against the law."

"But he's not a person, little girl -" Lizzie cut him off with a snort.

"I'm not 'little'. I'm barely smaller than you." She commented. "And saying he's not a person makes you sound cra - move!"

Lizzie darted to the side, dragging Jace with her as the demon lunged forward. It turned, facing Jace and Lizzie, but Izzy moved, her whip coming down on it with a snap, it letting out a shriek and falling to the side. Jace recovered from his shock and lunged forwards, plunging his blade into the demon. It let out another blood curdling shriek, black liquid flowing from the wound, Jace's dagger black with it. The demon twitched and convulsed, before growing still. Lizzie felt her legs shake and she collapsed, staring.

"Are you alright?" Lizzie looked up, surprised to see Alec looking at her.

"I'm in shock. I need a shock blanket." She shook her head, red hair flying around her. "Oh my God, what the Hell was that?"

"That," Izzy said, whip returning to it's bracelet-like form. "was a demon."

"Fuck." Lizzie ran her hands through her hair, letting out a slightly hysterical laugh. "My life is suddenly so fucked up."

"What should we do with her?" Izzy asked and Lizzie instinctively stiffened.

"Please don't kill me." Lizzie requested. "I saved that guys life, after all."

"You stopped me getting injured. And it's Jace." Jace said, crossing his arms. "But you know too much."

"Maybe we could bring her back to the Institute?" Alec suggested.

"No." Izzy shot that idea down pretty quickly. "She's a mundie. We can't take her there."

"Or is she?" Jace mused, kneeling in front of Lizzie. "Have you had dealings with demons, little girl? Walked with warlocks, talked with the night children? Ha -"

"For the last time, I'm not that much smaller than you." Lizzie snapped. "Call me Lizzie. Elizabeth is too long and posh and seriously, talked with the Night Children? You have a lovely alliteration pattern going on there. Couldn't you have gone with, like, nattered?" Lizzie shrugged. "It just sounds so much better, and doesn't break the whole pattern." Jace blinked.

"Lizzie?" Simon opened the door. "Are you alright? I couldn't find you at the sides."

"Yeah, I'm good." She glanced at the three others. Jace grinned, Alec smirked and Izzy giggled. "Let's get going, shall we?"

XoooX

"Ugh, why are cabs so hard to get?" Lizzie whined, waving her hand out in yet another failed attempt to hail one. "And it's cold as well."

"Here." Simon draped her jacket around her bare shoulders. "Better?"

"Yeah, thanks." Lizzie grinned, humming a song as she waved, finally managing to hail a cab. "C'mon, get in before we realise that someone else is going to get in."

Simon held the door open for her, like a proper gentlemen, before sliding in after her. He gave an address to the driver and spoke.

"We're getting you home first - you look like the living dead." Lizzie didn't know whether to be grateful or insulted. "Lizzie, are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes, I am." Lizzie injected as much confidence into her voice as she could muster. She didn't believe herself - her hands were still shaking when they had left and she was careful to keep them on her legs, eyes focused on what was outside of the cab instead of on Simon. "I'm just tired, to be completely honest. I'll feel better after sleeping." And I wake up from this insane dream.

The cab pulled up in front of the apartment building and Lizzie got out, paying the cab driver.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then?" Simon asked. Lizzie grinned.

"Sure." She waved him goodbye, before turning and heading in, running up the stairs. Lizzie paused, realising she had no idea what number her apartment was. She opened a door randomly and saw a red haired woman pacing. So, right apartment. The woman turned, looking a mix between angry and relieved.

"You're late."

"Am I?" Lizzie asked, eyes wide with faked shock. "Oh my God, I didn't know! I thought my watch as working." She checked it and the batteries were still dead, thank God. "There was traffic, too. I'm so sorry J - mum." She cringed internally at calling this woman her mum.

"I was worried! You could have called me."

"My phone was dead." Lizzie commented - another truth - before she let out a yawn. Jocelyn's eyes softened.

"Go to bed." She said. Lizzie gladly complied.

The room was, thankfully, almost a replica of her actual room, with coffee coloured walls and a lighter carpet. She lifted up the pillow on her bed and was relieved to find pyjamas under there. Lizzie changed, leaving the dress over the chair at her desk, shoes kicked off against the wall.

She slipped under the covers, the cool sheets soothing her as she allowed her eyes to close, hoping that when she woke up it would be to her home.

XoOoX

Alright, guys, this is something I'm working on. Another Mortal Instruments fic!

I don't plan on updating it tons, because of the other fic I'm working on, but I figured I'd get this up to see what you think of it.

I'll be including more OCs than just Lizzie if I do continue, so yeah.

Read, review and all that jazz! ~ Jazz xx


End file.
